Witches, Wizards, and--- hey, what is she ne way?!
by FrozenDreamer101
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts in Harry Potter's 5th year, and she seems to have a secretive manner and mysteriouse aura. What is so special about Isis? Why does she always seem so confident of her strength when she is so small and thin? Harry, Ron, and H


Chapter One  
  
"This year," said Albus Dumbledore after the last of the new first year students was sitting. His voice echoed in the vast dinning hall, "We have a new transfer student from America!"  
  
It was Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were anxiously awaiting the start of term feast. At these words excited whispers filled the hall; Hogwarts had never had a transfer student before. This news caught Harry, Ron and Hermione's attention straight away. It was then they noticed a girl who looked about their age still standing on the plateau the teachers sat at.  
  
She was a tad bit on the short side, she was slightly shorter than Harry (who had grown perhaps an inch over the summer). She wasn't pale, nor was she tan. She was right in between, a pleasant creamy color. Her long, sleek, jet-black hair cascaded down her back to her waist, with a single strand of shorter hair falling gently between her right eye and her nose bridge. Her hair smoothly framed her thin and angular face. She was slim, but not scrawny, and you could tell that girl had some muscle power. She was wearing black Hogwarts robes and had her wand poking out of her pocket. She was smiling; she had bright white teeth that were perfectly straight. She was very pretty.  
  
"Her name is Isis Yalun-Ulbar, and she is transferring from the Salem Witches Institute of Magic. She will be joining the fifth year class of her appropriate house. I know that she will receive a warm and kind welcome. Isis, please try on the Sorting Hat!"  
  
Isis walked up to the stool and put the hat on before sitting. Before she could sit, the hat screeched "Gryffindor!" and the hall applauded. Isis took off the hat and delicately placed it back on the stool. She walked proudly to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione, who smiled and received a smile in return.  
  
"And now, we shall eat! Bon Appetite!" Dumbledore exclaimed beaming at everyone. The headmaster sat down, and once he did food appeared on the shimmering golden platters, and jugs of pumpkin juice appeared besides the golden goblets. Isis was looking at the food with an impressed expression on her pretty face.  
  
"Wow," she said. She had a very pleasant voice, smooth, and a little on the soprano side but not too much, "Dinner was nothing like this at the institute!"  
  
"What was it like? I've never been to another wizarding school before," Hermione stated, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. We'll be having classes together. And this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Isis's eyes widened.  
  
"Harry Potter? That is so cool! I didn't know he came here."  
  
"Well I do," said Harry looking around Ron, "Hello." he gave a small wave. Isis tried not to look at the scar on his forehead; she didn't want to seem rude.  
  
"I'm Ron." said Ron. Isis nodded.  
  
"And I'm Isis Yalun-Ulbar, which is sort of obvious." she said grinning. She looked at Hermione, "Meals at the Institute are basically the food is already set up at the tables when we come in. And this food is sooo much better!!" she exclaimed as she ate a bit of steak. "Our food tastes and looks like someone else has already eaten it. They don't use magic for food or house elves there, why I don't know."  
  
"Who are your parents Isis?" asked a ghost in ruffs suddenly, "Oh, beg your pardon my name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington the resident Gryffindor ghost. The name Yalun-Ulbar sounds somewhat familiar. Did your parents come here?" Isis looked saddened.  
  
"My mother was Melissa Thomas Yalun-Ulbar, and my father was Aaron Yalun-Ulbar. But their dead now." she said, "When I was one. On my birthday to be exact, the day before Halloween."  
  
"I'm sorry." said Harry. He knew what it's like to have dead parents who you didn't know, though it must suck to have your parents death day on your birthday.  
  
"It's okay," said Isis, "I was only one, and I don't remember them too well so it's not too bad. I wish I did know them. My mom at least, I hear she was a wonderful witch."  
  
"How did they die? If you don't mind my asking." asked the Gryffindor ghost, who Isis later learned was also called Nearly Headless Nick. Isis shook her head.  
  
"Well..." she said collecting her rage, all she needed was an outburst and she'd be shipped off to another school again... "It was... Death Eaters. You-Know-Who hated my dad, so he sent out some Death Eaters to do the job because he seemed to have been preoccupied ruining other peoples lives at that time..." she trailed off glancing at Harry. Harry remembered when he had first found out he was a wizard, Hagrid the Hogwarts Ground Keeper (and Harry's good friend) had told Harry the truth about how his parents died. "...You-Know-Who came 'round on Halloween eve an' he... killed 'em..." In Harry's third year at Hogwarts he learned that Voldemort, You-Know-Who's real name, had been looking for his parents for a long time. He must have sent out Death Eaters, which is what he followers are called, to go out and kill the Yalun-Ulbar's.  
  
"Oh my- I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. Isis looked at her oddly.  
  
"Sorry for what? It's not your fault they died. It's his. There's no need to say sorry, Sympathy doesn't bring back those who have long since left the realm of the living." she exclaimed. Silence followed for a few minutes.  
  
"Say Isis," said Ron trying to perk everyone up, "Play Quidditch at all?" Isis brightened considerably.  
  
"Are you kidding? I live for Quidditch!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"What do you ride?" asked Harry spinning around to see her. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry's the Seeker for the Gryffindor team." she explained.  
  
"I have a Firebolt," said Isis proudly, "My best friend Lain bought one for me as a good-bye gift when I left the Institute. Her family is like rich. She's really nice, and I stayed with them during summer breaks. Before I learned I was a witch I was living in a Muggle orphanage. I'll be doing the same while I'm at Hogwarts, some orphanage in London.  
  
"You have a Firebolt?" gasped Ron. Isis nodded.  
  
"That's what I have," said Harry, "I got one for Christmas in my third year. What position do you play?"  
  
"All," Isis said, "But I'm best at being a Chaser. Than a Beater, and my skills are tied as a Seeker and a Keeper."  
  
"We have spots as chasers open this year, all three graduated last year." said Harry, "You should try out." Isis and Harry discussed Quidditch more until Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Before we go to bed," he said, "I would like to announce that Quidditch try-outs are to be held next Tuesday after dinner in the Quidditch field," his twinkling blue eyes seemed to hover on Harry and Isis for a moment, "Please see Madame Hooch for additional information. I would also like to remind student's that the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden, hence the name. Now off to bed, the lot of you!"  
  
The entire school stood at once and the sound of chairs scraping the floor was overwhelming. As Isis stood she realized how incredibly tired she was. She figured it was jet lag, even though she had used Floo Powder to get to school. As she and her new Gryffindor friends headed through the door of the Great Hall, somebody seemingly 'accidentally' bumped into Harry, causing him to bump into Ron, nearly knocking Isis over. She swung around to see what had happened and saw a boy of average height her age with blonde hair a nasty smirk on his face. He was flanked by two very large boys.  
  
"Sorry Potter," he sneered, "Didn't see you."  
  
"You see Isis," said Hermione in a chilled voice, "Not everyone in Hogwarts is nice. We have the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's. They are all great. But then, we have the two-timing, back-stabbing, peanut brained Slytherin's. It would be wise not to socialize with those serpents." The boy turned to Hermione.  
  
"I'd watch what you say if I were you, Granger." he said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up already Malfoy," he said, "We've heard that threat a million times and it is not getting any more intimidating than the first time; it's becoming quite redundant, actually." Isis stifled a giggle, causing 'Malfoy' to turn to her.  
  
"Oh yes," he said looking her up and down, "Our little transfer student. Our very little transfer student." Isis already hated this kid.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked coldly, "Who are you to mock others because of their looks? If I were you, I would watch I'd say, I am often under estimated. Then again if I were you I would probably have to walk around in public with a paper bag over my head." she stared at him for a moment then put her hands over her eyes and said, "Ow! It burns! It burns! Will the torment never end?!" Malfoy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"It's not wise to make enemies in the first hour of being at school." he said.  
  
"Is it also not wise," said Isis, "To pester those who are one older and one year more advanced in magic than you? I am 16, and the Salem Witches Institute of Magic keeps it's students one year ahead of the European schools. I don't suppose you know how to Apparate?" the boy simply glared at her before turning away.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." he called to her over his shoulder. Isis swore for a minute she had heard him call her a 'cutie' after, but she shook it off; she was very tired and most likely hallucinating.  
  
"Cheerful thing." she said to her new friends. They nodded.  
  
"Your 16?" said Hermione.  
  
"You can Apparate?" said Harry and Ron. Isis just grinned.  
  
"Nah, I'm 15, but I can Apparate," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her violet eyes, "Saying I am 16 is just so much more fun!"  
  
"You know, Malfoy will be pretty peeved when he finds out..." said Ron warningly,"The guys a jerk yes, but you have to admit that he is very, very sneaky. And evil. His parents are huge supporters of You-Know-Who!"  
  
"Ha!" Isis laughed, "That little twerp doesn't scare me. And his little body guards don't either. I can take them both at the same time, with or without magic!"  
  
"Twerp? Malfoy's taller than you, Isis." Hermione said, "And I wouldn't take Crabbe and Goyel too lightly." Isis snorted.  
  
"Whatever. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." she said leaving the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed her the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"The password is 'Squiggly Wiggly'" Hermione said and when she did the portrait of the fat lady in a pink silk dress swung forward and Hermione smiled smugly, "I'm a Prefect this year." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
"Don't remind us." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed, "All we need now is a new Percy."  
  
"What's a Percy?" Isis asked.  
  
"He's one of my older brothers," Ron explained, "He graduated two years ago, but he was prefect and Headboy and soooooooo annoying."  
  
"Oh. Um, Hermione," began Isis, "Where do I sleep? I'm really tired, must be jet lag." Hermione nodded.  
  
"In the Girls Dormitory," Hermione replied, "Come on, we should all go to bed, we have class tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, what classes did you pick, the extra's I mean?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." answered Isis. "I've always been great at Divination and I love all animals, especially dragons. They're so cool."  
  
"That's what Harry and Ron have, I have care of magical creatures and Arithmancy. Professor Trelawney is a cooky old bat," said Hermione, "Divination is very imprecise."  
  
"Professor Trelawney is the divination teacher," said Harry grimly, "She keeps predicting I'm going to die. It was interesting the first time, but after the five millionth time it kind of lost the intimidation."  
  
"Well, I doubt Trelawney is a real Seer to keep predicting the same thing like that. How's Care of Magical Creatures?" Isis asked.  
  
"Hagrid is the teacher and he's our friend," Ron told her, "But he has an odd attachment to creatures that would prefer to have you with gravy and potatoes than have you stuffing food down there throats."  
  
"Actually, if you like dragons Hagrid will love you." Hermione said, "Now come on, we need to sleep." Hermione and Isis said good night to Harry and Ron and they made their way up to the girls dorm. They opened the door and Isis looked around the room decorated in scarlet and gold. I think I'm gonna like it here, she thought plopping in bed, Not to be quoting Annie. Isis quickly fell asleep with a big grin on her face. 


End file.
